It's like Playing the Piano
by lovely-envi
Summary: When it came to Gilbert Beilschmidt, it was like playing an instrument. And not just any instrument, like a flute or a drum. No, Gilbert was more like a violin or a grand baby piano, one that had been sitting around in someone's back room collecting dust waiting for someone to come by and play him. [First smut, be gentle. {PruAus}


When it came to Gilbert Beilschmidt, it was like playing an instrument. And not just any instrument, like a flute or a drum. No, Gilbert was more like a violin or a grand baby piano, one that had been sitting around in someone's back room collecting dust waiting for someone to come by and play him. Graceful and beautiful looking, with a dignified air around him and after a decent tune up, beautiful melodies

And that was exactly what Roderich Edelstein did.

He and Gilbert hadn't gotten along before, also fighting and nagging each other about stupid and mundane things but then something happened. Roderich wasn't sure if it was because that started spending more time together learning about the other, or if it was because Gilbert actually a big douche as others claimed him to be.

Gilbert was actually a gentleman.

And that made Roderich fall for him. Hard.

The Austrian was more than relieved when he found out that the Prussian felt the same towards him. Which led to this exact moment. A quiet and dark night, the moon peeking through the curtains, illuminating the figures that laid sprawled out over the large bed.

Roderich couldn't sleep, he had laid awake thinking about how sore his body was from all the use and abuse it was getting from the albino. The Austrian could still feel the ghost of the tight grip on his hips that was there a few hours ago, it made him shiver with excitement. Warm breath washed over Roderich's face and he glanced over to look at his sleeping lovers face.

That was a sight he would never forget. The sight of the albino sleeping soundly, all lines of worry or stress erased from the skin, nearly white and messy locks drifted across his forehead and cheeks. Gilbert looked like a young boy then the strong and powerful man he was.

Roderich reached out quietly to trace his fingertips across the smooth skin that reminded him of the color of the piano keys. It was a lovely shade and Roderich loved to touch it. Slowly his fingers swept upwards towards the others closed eye and into the white locks before tracing back down across his ear and under his jaw. Gilbert shivered in his sleep, his body twitching every now and then until one eye opened. Roderich paused his fingers as red met violet, holding his breath.

"Vhat are you doin' up?" Gilbert asked quietly, humming when the other moved his fingers again.

"Couldn't sleep," He mumbled back dipping his fingers into the hollow of the others collar bone and down his pectoral. Gilbert drew in a breath and let his eye close again, snaking his hand up under the covers to drape around the Austrians lithe waist. Roderich used his talented fingers to traced every part of Gilbert he could reach, loving to hear those soft breaths and quiet pleased moans. It was playing the piano, making a symphony that Roderich conducted only for the pleasure of his own ears.

The Prussian sighed and pulled the other closer keeping his hand trapped in between their chests. Red met Violet again, eyes that shared so many unspoken emotions. Love, desire, lust, need, care, all jumbled together into one.

Slowly, Gilbert pressed forward, softly capturing the others lips with his own. Roderich returned the kiss. It started out as soft pecks which quickly turned into deep and needy open mouthed kisses. Gilbert made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as Roderich shifted his body to tangle their legs together, the blanket moving away from their bare bodies.

Gilbert kept a firm grasp on Roderich's hips with that bruising grip that the other had been craving. The albino broke the kiss and began to trail his mouth down, licking, kissing and nipping at the already marked skin on Roderich. The Austrian whined softly and ran his slender fingers up into the snow white hair, massaging the scalp while the other hand feeling every inch of skin of the Prussian's body. His leg twisted forward until it was almost pressing against Gilbert's growing arousal, causing the albino to hiss at the feeling.

This made something in the Prussian snap and he rolled over the Austrian pushing him into the bed as their lips crashed together. Roderich lifted his legs up to rest over the curve of the others hips, allowing Gilbert more room to slide in between his legs, leaving no space for anything but the other. Roderich could feel the others member pressing against his backside, Gilbert wasn't going to prepare him. Of course they had just been at it a few hours ago, there wouldn't be much to do.

"Are you ready?" Gilbert asked quietly, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back before thrusting into his lover. Half lidded eyes looked up and Roderich nodded, reflecting the love he saw in those beautiful red orbs, putting nothing but his trust and undying love into this man above him.

Gilbert leaned down and softly kissed Roderich, swallowing down the loud moan that escaped the Austrian as the other slid into him. He paused for half a moment when he was fully sheathed inside, giving Roderich a chance to adjust before he began a quick pace. The Austrian's head rolled back as the Prussians lolled forward, white hair tickling over Roderich's face. Short gasps and loud moans echoed throughout the room, surrounding them and breaking the silence.

Composer and instrument, working perfectly together to make a beautiful sound.

Gilbert seemed to be everywhere, his hands gripping his hip, the other ghosting his the brunette's locks. His warm breath washed over Roderich's face and neck, sending shivers down his spine. This was the best symphony he would ever hear in his entire life.

And it ended much to Roderich's disappointment. The spring that was loaded in the pit of his stomach snapped and white spots danced across Roderich's eyes, Gilbert's name rolling from him mouth as he emptied himself across their stomachs and chests. The albino moaned and grunted loudly before he soon followed the other into an addicting pleasure. Roderich went limp on the bed and the other pulled out and rolled onto his side beside the other, taking in deep breaths.

Roderich rolled his eyes over and smiled faintly at his lover. Gilbert returned the smile and pressed his forehead into the others shoulder, peppering the skin with kisses. It was a silent sentence that Roderich understood.

'I love you,'

Music didn't need words to convey a message, and neither did they. Roderich turned and pressed his face into Gilbert's chest, sighing deeply as sleep began to take over him and he fell asleep listening to the steady beating of a heart.


End file.
